


носи моё одеяние

by anamustdie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Quidditch Robes, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie
Summary: Квиддич - самая популярная игра в Хогвартсе, а попадание в команду обеспечивает игроку своеобразную популярность на протяжении всего обучения в школе. Но что происходит, когда члены команды хотят начать встречаться с кем-то? Зовут на свидание в Хогсмид? Делают предложение своей половинке в большом зале? Нет, игроки надевают на человека свою игровую мантию. Так что когда Сириус Блэк при всех натянул красно-золотую робу на Северуса Снейпа, последний был готов провалиться в ад.
Relationships: Referenced James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	носи моё одеяние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wear My Robe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247503) by [Komodo_Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodo_Butterfly/pseuds/Komodo_Butterfly). 



— Эй, Снейп!

Он должен был бежать, почему он сразу не сделал этого? Вместо этого, как полный идиот, он остановился и ждал, когда парень догонит его. Зачем? Потому что тайные отношения на протяжении всего года оставили позади черты разума мысли о бегстве.

— Знаешь, я целый день тебя ищу! Где на этот раз ты прятался? — Сириус улыбнулся.

— Не прятался. Мне нужно было вернуть книгу мисс Пинс.

Почему Сириус так открыто говорил с ним на публике? Никто ведь не должен знать даже о том, что они нормально выносят общество друг друга. Сириус сам настаивал на этом. Не то чтобы Снейп боялся попасть под негативную реакцию окружающих (будто не было такого ни разу), но перспектива ловить косые взгляды соседей по комнате совершенно не улыбалась ему.

— Боже, ты не исправим! Попробуй потусоваться с Ремом, вы так похожи, что даже страшно, — Сириус закатил глаза, казалось, совсем не замечая удивленных взглядов, косящихся на странный тандем. — Ладно, я не для нотаций тебя искал. Просто хотел отдать тебе кое-что.

Северус нахмурился. С тех пор как они начали встречаться, Сириус доблестно пытался не приставать к нему. Конечно, ему все равно приходилось следить за внешностью, но, как правило, странного имени и некоторых более распространенных шуток, нацеленных на весь слизеринский дом, было достаточно, чтобы всех обмануть. Хотя он знал, что Сириус не причинит ему вреда, или, по крайней мере, на это надеялся, Северус не мог не чувствовать страха.

Многое говорит о поведении человека, когда он ожидает чего-то плохого. Вот почему Северус был ошеломлен, обнаружив, что на него надета мантия для квиддича. Последствия чего, помимо буйства в животе бабочек, абсолютно ужаснули его.

_«Он только что…»_ Северус смотрел с недоверием. Вокруг них все остальные ученики были в похожем состоянии.

— Внимание всем! Я, Сириус Блэк, настоящим утверждаю право собственности на самую прекрасную задницу, на которую я когда-либо смотрел. По правде говоря, я встречался с Северусом Снейпом почти год. И да, мы делали то, что я, вероятно, не должен озвучивать перед детишками. Итак, в заключение я дал ему свою одежду! И если я поймаю кого-нибудь, пытающегося с ним связываться, ну… скажем, я отомщу, — Сириус бросил довольно мрачный взгляд на определенную группу мальчиков. Он ухмыльнулся, когда они отступили, явно довольный собой.

Северус был уничтожен. Он сам об этом позаботится. Но сначала он должен был выбраться отсюда. Должен был знать, что что-то подобное произойдет в конце концов. Поэтому сделал то, что сделал бы любой разумный и здравомыслящий человек, он побежал.

— Чт… Северус! Подожди!

Сириус, казалось, последовал его примеру. Но Снейп едва слышал его. Новость молниеносно разлеталась по огромной школе, все шептались и смотрели на них широко раскрытыми глазами и открытыми ртами, а слизеринец просто продолжал бежать и бежать, пока не достиг ощущения песка, режущего лёгкие. Он не был спортсменом, он не был таким, как его будущий бывший. Так что вскоре Сириус догнал его.

— Эй! Почему ты бежал? Тебя смутило, что все на нас смотрели? Ну что? — Сириус нахмурился, скрестив руки и уставившись на Снейпа.

Северус просто смотрел. Был ли он серьезен сейчас? Он действительно не понял? Боже мой, и это был парень, в которого он влюбился? Да, вы правильно расслышали, он любил его. Он еще этого не сказал, потому что… ну, это был Сириус. Но и от Сириуса таких слов было не дождаться.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что ты наделал?! — Северус не мог удержаться от крика. Он был так зол, злее, чем когда-либо прежде. — Каким местом ты думал! Теперь все знают о нас! Это была твоя чертова идея, ты был тем, кто просил держать это в секрете, а теперь ты взорвал эту бомбу и просто ушел! Перед всеми! Что с тобой? — он вздохнул после своей небольшой вспышки, немного испугавшись взгляда Сириуса.

Сириус ничего не говорил. Он просто смотрел, а затем, без предупреждения, шагнул вперед и поцеловал Снейпа, вызывая сотни и тысячи маленьких уколов по всему телу. Северусу было стыдно признать, что прошло добрых пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем он пришел в себя и оттолкнул парня. Но пощечиной, звук которой разлетелся по коридору, он вполне гордился. К сожалению, чувство длилось недолго.

Сириус помассировал челюсть, его глаза продолжали неотрывно смотреть на Северуса. Снейп не мог не отвести взгляда от стыда по какой-то причудливой причине. Но почему ему было так стыдно? Конечно, они встречались и все такое, но виноват был Сириус! То, что он сделал, ничем хорошим не закончится. Ко времени ужина все будут знать о них. Северусу стало плохо от этой мысли.

— Почему? — прохрипел он. — Зачем ты это сделал? Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Это традиция, — Сириус наконец заговорил. — Когда ты в команде, ты отдаешь свою мантию тому, кто тебе нравится. Это приносит удачу. Плюс, это позволяет всем знать, что человек твой. Что он неприкасаем. Я… Я слышал, как кто-то говорил, что Мальсибер планировал подкатить к тебе. Я не мог позволить ему возложить на тебя свои слизистые ручонки. Я… ну, это немного неловко. Но я наконец понял, что люблю тебя.

— Господи, ты что? — Северус нервно сглотнул. Это было слишком для него, слишком, чтобы справиться. — Я… я тоже тебя люблю, — подожди, он только что… Черт, он сказал это вслух.

— Любишь? Я имею в виду, ты никогда не говорил это раньше. И со всем дерьмом, через которое мы прошли, я подумал, что ты просто веселишься. Слушай, извини, хорошо? Но как ещё я мог отреагировать… — Сириус замолчал.

— Ты действительно поверил, что Мальсибер хочет меня? — спросил Снейп после минуты молчания. — Серьёзно, Мальсибер?

Сириус фыркнул, а Северус хмыкнул.

— Я… да. Но ты занимался с ним, не так ли? Это может быть правдой!

— Ты обычно не такой глупый. Я имею в виду, что ты определённо бестолочь, но гораздо меньшая, чем в прошлом, — ответил Северус, позволяя себе немного расслабиться.

— Я знаю. Джеймс думает, что это из-за тебя, а Ремус согласился. Ты просто лучшее, что со мной было, и не особо хочется тебя терять.

Северус посмотрел на мантию, которая всё ещё была надета на нём. Удивительно, как он не сбросил её во время бега.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я её носил? О, ты даже постирал её?

— Эй! — запротестовал Сириус. — Конечно постирал! Только лучшее для… — Сириус остановился.

Северус смотрел на него, снова нервничая.

— Для? — будто подсказывал верное слово.

— Для моего парня. То есть, если ты не против, — Сириус внимательно наблюдал за ним, ожидая его реакции.

Северус покрутился, довольно осматривая мантию.

— Как пугающе просто это было, — усмехнулся он. Он поднял взгляд, Сириус выглядел таким же довольным, как и он.

— Это определённо «да».

— Они… они все теперь знают. Блять, — Северус сполз по стене, положив голову на руки. Когда Сириус обнял его, в этот раз не получил по лицу.

— Они все знают, — подтвердил Сириус. — С другой стороны, я могу сделать это, — Блэк прижался губами к горячему виску, — в любое время, когда я захочу, — Северус не смог сдержать улыбку, независимо от того, как сильно пытался. — Ты еще не сказал «да». Сириус указал на мантию. — Так как все они теперь все равно знают, и мы все знаем, что твой дом — кучка засранцев, я бы не отказался увидеть тебя на игре. Я слышал, что Лили планирует быть там, ты можешь сидеть с ней и аплодировать мне.

Северус нахмурился. Хотя устрашающий эффект был разрушен пунцовым румянцем, распространяющимся по его щекам.

— Почему я терплю тебя? — тем не менее, он все равно наклонился к гриффиндорцу, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Ты любишь меня. Люди делают глупости, когда влюблены, — Северус посмотрел на него недовольным взглядом, и Сириус поморщился. — Хорошо, ты не делаешь. Счастлив? — он улыбнулся, когда Северус кивнул ему, крадя очередной поцелуй. — Нам нужно идти. Не стоит давать большую почву для сплетен, чем у них уже есть.

Северус вздохнул, думая о том же.

— Да, — он встал, поправляя на себе чужую мантию, и нахмурился, когда заметил, что Сириус смотрит на него и улыбается. — Что? — спросил он.

— Ничего такого. Просто ты хорошо выглядишь в этом. Действительно хорошо.

Нетрудно было сказать, куда повернулись мысли Сириуса. Северус взглянул на его пах и да, вот и все. Поскольку месть была запущена, это не было так здорово. Но это, конечно, было только начало.

— Ты знаешь, мы могли бы просто пропустить ужин. Можно поискать более увлекательные занятия, — Сириус был как никогда плох в намёках.

— После того, что ты сделал? — Северус двинулся вперёд. _«Пусть идиот сам разбирается»_ , — подумал он.

— Это нет? Северус? Сев? — крикнул ему вслед Сириус. — О, да ладно! Да или нет? Да или нет? Да ладно, мне нужен ответ!

И, Сириус должен был признаться, ответ в конце его вполне устроил.


End file.
